Electro-optic elements are becoming commonplace in a number of vehicular and architectural applications. Various electro-optic element configurations provide variable transmittance and or variable reflectance for windows and mirrors.
The present invention relates to various thin-film coatings, electro-optic elements and assemblies incorporating these elements.